Big Time Hero
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Time off! Finally! Let's go on a snowboarding trip! But things go wrong. Really fast. We need a hero. Real bad !
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Hero**

Chapter 1

It was quiet. Dead quiet. The only noises that could be heard were the beeping sounds of machines and the nervous pacing of footsteps. The room was white and sterile with a typical smell to add to it. The atmosphere was tensed! Although several people were in that very room, nobody dared to even utter a word or even move an inch for that matter. They were all too worried or too hurt to start a conversation and their attention was focused onto one person lying deadly still and pale looking tucked in bed underneath white sheets that totally matched his pale complexion. Suddenly the deadly silence was interrupted by loud and hysterical crying coming from a girl with beautiful dark brown curly hair. She buried her face in her hands while crying. A woman with auburn hair tied in a neat ponytail hurried towards the girl and quickly and soothingly pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Oh sweetie. You have to stay positive. He is a very strong boy. You know that! We all just have to hang in there and hope and pray that he'll pull through. I know it's hard, but it's all we can do for the moment."

"I know, but it's so hard," the girl said crying. "I just can't lose him. Not now! Not ever! I don't know what I'll do without him. I love him more than I can ever explain to anyone."

The woman just pulled her closer desperately trying to comfort the upset girl. She couldn't help but to shed a few tears herself. Despite that she wasn't his mother she cared deeply about the young boy buried beneath the white sheets who was currently wired up to all kind of strange machines to monitor his condition. She had watched him grow up with his friends becoming part of their crazy antics and getting hurt in the process, but never ever had any of their lives been at stake before. She had known the boys as well as his friends since kindergarten and he had been a regular guest at her house when his mom had to leave for work for a couple of days. He had been in her care ever since the boys made their big move to L.A. a couple of years ago and she had grown to like him even more. She was very proud of what they had achieved all these years. She kept a close eye on the boy lying in bed while softly rocking the upset girl in her arms.

He didn't deserve any of this, she thought. If it wasn't for his heroic behavior, her son wouldn't be here anymore to tell them what had happened. He always had been the responsible one, but she couldn't imagine that he would risk his own life to help his best friend. Yet he did just that! She would be forever grateful for what he did and she didn't want to lose him at such a young age when he had his whole life ahead of him. She desperately tried to get a grip of herself as she was supposed to be the strong one now. She had to keep up their spirits. The boys and girls were all close to mental breakdowns and nothing she said or did seemed to help them. All they could do now was wait for some sort of miracle as the boy in the bed hadn't moved an inch since he had been brought into this very room.

All eyes were on said boy lying motionless in the small bed. His eyes were closed and his hair was matted down to his face. He had an oxygen tube up his nose and a needle was inserted into his pale, slender arm lying almost lifeless next to his body. Various drips were hanging next to his bed on a kind of rack. Sensors were taped onto his bare chest attached to various beeping machines keeping track of the boy's condition. The rest of his slender frame was hidden beneath a white blanket almost as white as the boy's pale complexion.

The only thing the doctors could tell them at the moment was that his condition was critical and that the next 48 hours would be crucial. They were, however, somewhat optimistic because the kid seemed to have a very strong heart and will-power to keep on living. That was exactly what kept everyone going and hoping.

The boys in the room remained silent and all felt guilty for what had happened to their friend. If they hadn't made fun of him for being a total wimp and a scaredy-cat, none of this would have ever happened. They were all guilty! And now they had to pay the price. Their best friend may just very well die. Why couldn't they have listened to him for once in their life. He was usually right, wasn't he? God only knew how many times he had prevented for any of them to end up in the hospital. Why had they been this stupid?

Suddenly a doctor came barging into the room with a clipboard in his hand. He didn't say anything, but merely walked up to the pale looking boy in the bed. He checked all of his parameters and noted them down on a piece of paper attached to the clipboard.

"How is he doing? Any changes what so ever?" The auburn haired lady asked the doctor.

"Nothing much," the doctor stated. "His blood pressure is still a little too high, but we're giving him medication for that. He is also running a fever at the moment, so we'll give him something for that as well. He is probably still out due to the painkiller we are giving him intravenously. We'll start to diminish the amount of that. Now, it's not going to be nice when he regains consciousness. He is going to be in an awful lot of pain, but we need him conscious to assess his injuries. I'm very sorry, but we have no choice. If his injuries turn out to be severe, he might also need surgery later on."

"I understand. Thank you, doctor," the auburn haired lady answered.

All they could do now was wait …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They waited for hours on end. Most of them had fallen asleep. Everyone was either exhausted or worried sick about their friend's health. Nobody had noticed that the pale looking boy in the bed started to move around. Restlessly. Until …

Out of nowhere an ear piercing scream could be heard in the silence of the room. It woke up everyone present in the room almost immediately. Mrs. Knight jumped up from her seat beside the boy's bed and gently ran her fingers through his raven black hair.

"It's alright, sweetie," she said soothingly. "You're safe now! You're at the hospital and they're going to take real good care of you. You don't have to be afraid."

He looked up at her with his innocent dark brown eyes filled to the brim with tears that were threatening to spill down his pale looking cheeks. Pain was etched all over his face.

"You're in a lot of pain, aren't you? I know, baby," Mrs. Knight softly said. "I know. Don't worry. The doctor will be in here soon to check you over."

She kept running a hand through his hair to calm him down. He closed his eyes and did his utmost best to keep from screaming in agony. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide in terror.

" _Kendall!"_

His voice was hoarse and hardly above a whisper and sounded so not like him.

"He's doing fine, sweetie. Stop worrying," Mrs. Knight said. "You saved his life. He'll be forever grateful to you. He only has a few minor injuries, but he is safe now. You are a true hero, Logan. You nearly gave your life to save Kendall's."

Meanwhile, Kendall made his way over to his best friend. His head was bandaged and his right arm was in a cast. Besides a few visible scratches and bruises to his face he looked fairly alright.

"Logie. Dude. I'm so glad you're awake," Kendall said. "I can never ever repay you for what you've done for me, man. You saved my life! I wouldn't have been here now if it weren't for you."

Logan shook his head while blushing slightly. He felt he only did what he had to do to help his best bud. Kendall couldn't help but be worried about his best friend's well-being.

"I'm okay, really!" Kendall told him. "Your injuries are far worse than mine. I would do anything right now just to take your pain away. You must feel awful."

Logan managed a very weak smile.

"It's not too bad," he lied.

"There is someone special here to see you too," Kendall said motioning for Camille to come closer.

"Hey, Logie baby," she said softly. Her voice was unsteady and it was obvious that she had been crying for a very long time. Her dark eyes were red rimmed and swollen.

"Cami." Logan's voice was hardly above a whisper and he couldn't keep the tears from falling any longer.

"Shh, baby. Don't say anything. You need to save your strength," Camille said while gently caressing her boyfriend's cheek. "My God. Logan I was so afraid. I've never ever been this scared before in my entire life. I thought I lost you! I can't lose you. I just can't."

He closed his eyes and leant into her soft touch.

"Oh, Logan. I've been so worried about you," she said. "But I'm also so very proud of what you did. You risked your own neck to save someone else. That's so like you! You always worry about others beside yourself. You're the sweetest, most caring person I've ever known in my life and I love you for that. I love you! I love you so very much, Logan Mitchell."

Despite being in pain Logan managed to smile at her. Camille softly kissed him on his cheek. The doctor now entered the room.

"Aha," he said. "Glad to see you've woken up, Mr. Mitchell. How are you feeling?"

"Like … hell," Logan managed to utter.

"Logan, normally I would say language please," Mrs. Knight said. "But given the circumstances, I'll let you get away with it this time, young man."

"I can tell you're in a lot of pain right now," the doctor said. "You don't need to answer in full sentences and please try not to move at all if you can just to be safe."

Logan let out a scared "okay". The doctor explained that he would do a quick physical of Logan to assess his injuries. Mrs. Knight and Camille were allowed to stay with him. The others all left his room.

"Does your head hurt at all?" The doctor asked.

Logan agreed to that question wincing in pain as he did.

"You've probably hit your head when you fell," the doctor said. "You were wearing your helmet, so the damage shouldn't be that bad. But I wouldn't rule out a concession just yet."

He examined Logan's neck.

"Can you move your legs for me, Logan?" The doctor asked.

Logan did his best, but wasn't able to move his legs at all. The doctor looked at him and read pure terror in the poor boy's eyes.

"You can't move them at all?"

" _No?"_

Tears were apparent in his eyes by now. Was he paralyzed? Oh God. No. He couldn't be! All of his dreams would be crushed if he was … His future: the band, becoming a doctor, his relationship with Camille, … It would all be different if he was.

"Don't panic just yet. I'll check you more thoroughly in a minute. Okay? It might be just a temporary paralysis, but I'll immobilize your neck just to be safe until we have x-rayed both your neck and spine. What about your arm? Can you move your left arm?"

" _Yes."_

"Your right arm?"

"No," he answered pain obvious on his pale features. The doctor checked his shoulder area and Logan immediately ended up crying out in pain.

"Hmmm. You might have a dislocated shoulder or maybe you have a broken collar bone and I'm pretty sure you have an arm fracture as well. We'll need to x-ray that too."

The doctor pulled the covers off of Logan's body. He started to shiver uncontrollably and noticed he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Logan felt very uncomfortable. The doctor examined him and discovered some severe bruising to his chest and ribcage and carefully checked for further damage. Logan cried out in pain whenever the doctor touched his ribcage.

"I guess some of his ribs are either bruised or broken from the fall. We need to x-ray that too and do an ultrasound of his abdomen to check for internal damage. You're short of breath too, aren't you Logan?"

He didn't even need to answer that question.

" _He might have a punctured long. Now, let's take a look at your legs."_

The doctor grabbed a sharp item and pushed it against Logan's left foot.

"Aw." He cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry to put you through this, but I have no choice," the doctor stated. "You apparently are able to feel the pain, so that's good news. If you were paralyzed from the waist down, you wouldn't feel a thing. What about this?"

He pushed the item against Logan's lower leg and thigh and repeated the whole thing with the second leg. Tears were streaming down Logan's cheeks. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he was glad to at least have some feeling in his legs.

"The damage doesn't appear to be permanent since you can still feel your legs," the doctor explained. "That's a good sign. We'll do the tests as fast as we can, so we can start threating you. Care to explain how this all happened exactly?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad you guys like this story so far! I hope you'll keep liking it. A big shout out to my loyal reviewers: Ms. Nick Jonas, Rusher Driver, deb24 and Daniela 123 and to all of you who are following this story. Thanks a lot. This means a great deal to me. Let's see what has been happening …**

CHAPTER 3

 _ **Flashback**_

After working their butts off for a very long time, Gustavo gave the boys some time off to relax. The guys eagerly planned to go on a snowboarding trip and Mama Knight had allowed them to go after some convincing from her son. The guys had been thoroughly enjoying their break from work. They had been snowboarding for a couple of days now without any noticeable incidents or accidents mostly thanks to Logan. But Kendall, James and Carlos slowly grew tired of always snowboarding down the same 'boring' slopes. They wanted some more action and excitement and wanted to go snowboarding off track. Logan desperately tried to talk them out of doing just that by pointing out to the danger attached to doing such a thing, but the guys didn't even want to listen to him. They were getting tired of the lack of fearlessness of their friend.

"Come on, Loges. You're no fun!" James exclaimed. "It's so boring going down the same slopes over and over again. Don't you get tired of that too?"

"Well … yeah," Logan agreed. "But we can always try a new and nearby slope, right. That could be fun too. And that way we might not end up in the hospital with tons of broken bones. Let me figure out how to get to some other slopes by taking the ski buss."

"Oh scared little Logie, ," Kendall teased. "Stop thinking about the consequences so much for once and start living life."

"Yeah, stop being such a scaredy-cat," Carlos chimed in.

"I'm not scared," Logan argued trying to sound at least brave. "I'm just saying … It's really dangerous. What if one of us gets hurt? Ever thought about that? Anything can happen up there."

"We might fall badly and get hurt on the slopes as well," James said.

"Yeah you're right. But it's much easier to get help there," Logan argued once more.

"Stop being such a baby, Logan," Kendall said. "Nothing is going to happen! We'll only be taking one small sidetrack off track. That's all! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Anything can go wrong," Logan said but he knew the guys never even listened to him. "The weather could change all of a sudden. You could lose your balance and fall, break a couple of bones, lose your snowboard, tumble off the mountain, … Do I need to go on?"

"Well, who's in?" Kendall asked getting all excited and completely ignoring what his friend just stated. The guys also didn't pay attention to what their friend was trying to tell them.

"Oh me. Me!" Carlos yelled bouncing up and down.

"Count me in," James said watching his reflection in his mirror. "This face needs to be seen both on and off track. Maybe I could take a selfie on my snowboard while gliding off track! That would be so sick!"

The others merely rolled their eyes.

"What about you? Are you joining us, Logie? Or are you too much of a chicken?" Carlos teased.

Logan hated to be teased this way. He always was the rational one. He never took unnecessary risks, but so hated to be called weak and insecure. It hurt! But he had to admit he was way too scared to take the risk of getting seriously injured or worse should he do what they all wanted to do.

"No, I'm not taking any risks," he said trying to sound confident. "I don't care if you want to break your necks. I'm perfectly fine snowboarding on the designated track. You guys just go right ahead without me. Don't expect me to get you out of trouble this time."

He silently hoped they would change their minds, but he was so wrong …

"That's too bad," Kendall said. "Let's get going!"

Carlos and James had taken off and were now getting ready to snowboard down the slopes. They needed to take a certain slope to get to the exact spot where they wanted to go off track for a while and then get back on the regular track. Kendall tried one last time to convince Logan to join them.

"Come on, Loges. Stop thinking so much for once and have some fun," he started. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Lots of things," Logan answered him. "Do you even know where you're going? What if there's a steep cliff or some rocks hidden beneath the icy surface? Suppose you lose your balance and hit your head on a rock like that? Ever thought about that? Or do you want to go flying over somebodies roof of their cabin?"

Kendall sighed and merely rolled his eyes instead of listening to the wise words of his best friend.

"Fine," he said. "I guess you won't come with us. I bet you Camille would if she was here! At least she is a dare devil. I wonder if she would be able to get you to go with us?"

"No, she wouldn't do that and she wouldn't be able to convince me either," Logan said. He was starting to get frustrated.

"But she does like to try out new stuff unlike you," Kendall said. "Just make sure she doesn't get bored dating you, bro."

His words stung. Logan hated to feel insecure and scared of everything. People always seemed to pick on him for being ever so careful and he hated that. For once in his life, Logan wanted to prove to his friends that he did dare to take risks. But was it really worth risking his neck? He had studied the map of the mountain on the ride up the hill and he didn't really like it. There were steep cliffs everywhere probably covered in snow by now. One bad move and they would plummet to their death. The boys were all very experienced snowboarders, but still … Logan bit his lower lip, his habit when he was getting nervous. He did indeed want to impress his friends, but the risks at stake were too high.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get bored of me any time soon," he said sounding confident for once. "You guys just go ahead and have fun without me."

Kendall just shrugged, put on his snow mask and got on his board and left his best friend standing all alone. Logan actually hated to be on his own, but nevertheless put on his snow mask and got on his own snowboard. He enjoyed watching the scenery as he passed by. The white slopes and the beautiful view calmed his nerves. James and Carlos were nowhere to be seen, but he could still spot Kendall somewhere below. He was still on the slope, but he wouldn't take long before he would take the exit they agreed on. Logan decided to go down a little faster to be able to keep an eye on his best friend.

He stopped and watched as Kendall carefully looked around before getting off the track. He started to go his descent once again and everything went smooth. For a second, Logan regretted his very own decision of not joining his friends. But all of a sudden, Kendall lost his balance. Logan saw his best bud tumble down over the edge. His heart nearly stopped. Oh God no! This was his worst fear! He couldn't see where his friend was now and had no idea if he would be okay. There really was no other option. He also needed to get off of the track and try to save his friend. He would only be able to contact the emergency services on the mountain once he knew his friends exact whereabouts and his injuries. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he nearly flew down the hill and stopped where he actually had to go off track. He quickly made his way down the path his friends had made before him while his eyes scanned the area for any trace of Kendall. He slowed down when he was at the spot where he had last seen his friend take a tumble. He stopped and looked around carefully while softly calling his friend's name.

"Logie? Is that you? Really?" He heard a weak voice respond from some spot below him.

"Yes, it's really me, Kendall. Where are you? Are you okay? Are you injured?" Logan asked nervously.

"I … I lost my balance and … I fell," he started. "I'm trying to hold on, but I'm slipping. Logie, I'm scared." His voice sounded unsteady.

"Don't worry," Logan said trying to sound brave. "I'll be there in a second. Just hold on. Okay?"

He had spotted his friend by now dangling from the cliff desperately holding onto a strong branch of a tree. Logan saw only one option. He needed to get down to his friend's level and pull him up. There was a very small and very steep icy looking path he should take in order to get to Kendall. That was his only option. Logan knew he had to be very careful not to lose his balance. He held his breathe for a second and carefully made his way down.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Luck was on his side so far as he was able to get where he wanted to be without so much as slipping. He silently thanked God for that! But this was the easy part. Now he had to pull his best friend up to keep him from plummeting downhill. Meanwhile Kendall had been able to put his feet down on a snow covered branch nearby to at least gain a little more stability.

"Okay, Kendall. This is what we're going to do. I need you to grab a hold of my arm. You need to try to climb onto these branches so I can help you up here again. Okay? You get that?" Logan asked.

"Logie, but how …," Kendall started only to be cut off by his best friend.

"It's the only option we have, Kendall," Logan stated. He silently hoped and prayed Kendall wouldn't slip.

He extended his arm towards his friend. Kendall tried to put some of his weight on the branch and silently prayed it would hold him. It didn't take long before he was able to grab a hold of Logan's arm.

"Okay. I'll try to pull you up to my level. Okay?" Logan said. It took a lot of his strength to pull this off, but with the adrenaline still coursing through his veins he was able to pull his friend up little by little. Kendall would try to help him as best as he could by trying to climb on some of the snow covered branches of the tree.

So far everything was working out great! Logan was glad! He just hoped Kendall's injuries wouldn't be too bad.

All of a sudden a loud crack could be heard as the branch Kendall was standing on broke off and left him dangling all over again. The only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death was his best friend's death grip on his arm.

But holding onto Kendall's weight with only one arm was very hard for Logan. Kendall had a slender frame, but he was a lot taller than Logan was and the heavy snow gear he was wearing didn't help his case at all not to mention the fact that he was injured. Logan still had no idea how badly injured his friend was. He knew however if he failed to pull Kendall up, he would certainly not make it back alive. So he really had no choice! Logan closed his eyes and tried to block out the immense pain he was feeling in his shoulder. He couldn't give up! That was so not an option. His best friend had always been there for him and now he needed to be there for Kendall. At all costs!

"Logie …," Kendall's voice sounded so different. He was terrified to say the very least. "Logie. You can't hold me."

Kendall desperately tried not to cry. He was supposed to be the leader. The strong one. Always. No matter what. But he couldn't come up with a plan. And he realized that his best friend must be in an awful lot of pain right now trying to hold onto him.

"Yes I can and I will," Logan said through gritted teeth. The pain was almost unbearable, but he refused to give up.

"But your arm," Kendall said.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Logan said. "I'm going to try to pull you up. Okay?"

He bit down on his lower lip and tried with all the strength left in his arm to pull his best friend up. The pain was excruciating, but he refused to admit it. He desperately tried to block out the pain and tried to focus on pulling Kendall up. And it worked!

Kendall felt how Logan slowly succeeded in pulling him up ever so slightly. Despite his own pain and fear, he wanted to try and help his friend. So he kept his eyes open and suddenly noticed another firm looking branch. He tried his best to maneuver his body so he could pull the branch a bit towards him without having to hurt his friend even more.

"What are you doing?" Logan barely managed to ask him without screaming in agony.

"Trying to help you. Loges, you're hurt," Kendall said. He finally succeeded in putting his feet down on the branch.

"Thanks. But I'm doing okay," Logan said.

"You've always been a lousy liar, Loges," Kendall stated relieved. "Now, get me up there already, will you."

Despite the pain that shot through his shoulder frequently, Logan managed to smile at his friend and pretend he was doing fine. He pulled Kendall up and Kendall himself tried to climb some more on the branches to help support his weight. He was worried about Logan's arm. Really worried! He knew his friend was in pain.

"It's working. See!" Logan said. "We're almost there."

They were only mere inches apart now. Kendall tried to put some more of his weight on some of the firm branches to help his friend. Finally, Logan was able to pull Kendall all the way up.

"Oh God," Kendall exclaimed. "That was so close! I've never been more scared in my entire life."

"Me neither," Logan replied.

Both of them were lying next to one another on the cold snow with their eyes shut. The adrenaline coursing through their veins slowly disappeared again and now the excruciating pains shot through Logan's shoulder area. He tried once again not to scream. The pain was unbearable and Logan was pretty sure he at least had a dislocated shoulder.

"Thanks," Kendall whispered with his eyes still closed. "Thanks, Logan. You saved my life. You're a true hero. If you didn't do what you just did, I would be lying down there somewhere. Oh God! I owe you. I owe you big time."

Logan wasn't able to say a single word. He was trying his hardest to block out the pain, but he couldn't.

"Logie? Logie? Logan?" Kendall frantically yelled. He looked at his best friend and immediately noticed his distressed face. "Logan, your arm? How is your arm?"

He crawled on his hands and knees as best as he could towards his distressed friend. It wasn't easy with his own injuries, but he was pretty sure Logan was hurt even more.

"Logie? Please, talk to me," he gently said.

"Pain." Was all Logan managed to utter.

Kendall now noticed the odd position his friend's shoulder was in. He knew his shoulder was badly injured and that his friend was in agony. He also knew they wouldn't be able to get help anymore as by now it was slowly getting dark.

"We need … to … call … for help," Logan managed somehow to say.

"I know. But they won't be able to get to us anymore today," Kendall said softly.

The look in Logan's dark eyes told him he already figured that out.

"We have to get back … on the main track," Logan managed to utter.

Pain was still obvious on his pale features and he was shivering by now. The temperature on the mountain was slowly dropping and Logan was only wearing a thin snowboard jacket.

"We can't move now, buddy," Kendall said. "It would be too dangerous."

Logan knew he was right.

"So what do we do now?" Kendall asked his best friend.

Being the smart one, Logan knew exactly what to do. He asked Kendall to pull his cell from his pocket. As he was always well prepared, Logan had downloaded an app onto his cell phone in case something would be going wrong. Once Kendall had activated the app, a signal would be send to the emergency team showing that they were not only in some sort of trouble but also their coordinates would be send directly to the team. Logan still wouldn't admit what was going on with his arm. He had lied that it was probably just broken. All they could do now was wait for help … And it would be a long and cold night. To keep them from freezing, Logan informed his best friend that they should cuddle real close in order to share their body heat. As darkness crept upon the mountain, the temperature became even icier than before. Both boys were very cold by now and cuddled even closer to keep themselves warm. The pain in Logan's shoulder area was almost unbearable and he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep due to this. He was exhausted though and so very hungry …

Meanwhile, their friends were worried sick at the cabin they were staying as their friends hadn't come home. They had contacted the emergency team to inform them they went missing, but it was too late for the team to start a search. They would send a chopper up early the next morning to start a search party for both boys. All they could do now was wait, hope and pray that Logan and Kendall would make it safely off the mountain. They couldn't help but think that worried little Logie was right after all …


End file.
